Capricity
by WhimsicalShmoo
Summary: Random drabbles about whatever pops into my mind. Various pairings. Rating may/will change.
1. Usual: Lithuania, hint of America

**Hello. Bored with a 90 minute delay, and about time I make a random drabble thing to store random thoughts. I know "Capricity" is not a word. I just looked up synonyms for 'random' got 'capricious' and decided to make a different noun out of it. Shall think of a more clever title later.

* * *

**

_Usual~_

Lithuania and his brothers were never quite usual. They weren't as close as normal siblings, weren't as similar. But for this they fought less, calm where any other set of siblings would be in quarrels.

Lithuania reflected on this as he went about his daily work, daily chores. He loved his brothers; he had no doubt of that. All their time with Russia, he had tried to take the blame, tried to protect his two younger siblings. And it had worked, to some extent. He would bear the most lasting scars.

Lithuania liked to think his brothers cared for him in return. But being a person of such pessimistic disposition, at least in regards to himself, he could never seem to convince himself this was true. But still, it didn't mater. They were brothers, and as long as they were happy it didn't really matter.

"Hey!" America greeted, rounding the corner. He would know of brothers, too, wouldn't he? England had been like an older brother to him, had he not?

When America returned from the storage room, eyes watery but tears fought back with a brilliant smile, Lithuania understood. He understood very well.


	2. Deficiency: Lithuania & Russia

_Deficiency~_

Lithuania knows it's his fault.

Whenever Russia is the least bit sane, he insists again and again it's not, that's it's _his_ fault, that he just can't seem to control himself, almost begging, _pleading_, for the brunette to believe him. Like a little boy trying to convince his mother not to worry, that he still loves her and would never blame anything on her.

So Lithuania smiles, that genuine smile he's so capable of pulling out at will, with the tinge of sadness just slightly too visible. And Russia takes it, smiles back, purple eyes sparkling with happiness. Just like a little boy.

And all is well, until Russia begins again. The pain is not what bothers Lithuania most. What bothers him, is that with each hit, each lash, he is again and again reminded that something must be wrong with him, he must be lacking something that Russia wants, for him to be treated so.

When the insanity is over, Russia will apologize again. And Lithuania will smile, and all will be well.

Until the cycle starts again.

* * *

**These won't all be about Lithuania...just feel like writing him today. Random word generators are inspiring for now. **


	3. Snow: America & Japan

_Snow~_

"It's snowing!" America squeals, dragging the smaller Nation after him, as he speeds towards the front door.

Japan smiles, murmuring half reasons about his age, and how it is freezing enough inside, let alone outside. But in the end he can't decline, not with those blue eyes looking at him in such a pleading way, and definitely not with that super human strength.

The pure delight on America's face as he gazes up at the sky, the pure wonder, as if this is his first snowfall, warms Japan's heart, despite the cold. His nose is icy, and his feet are freezing (America having deemed shoes unnecessary).

But his hands—clasped by America's larger ones—are warm, the arm around his neck heavy and comforting. Japan half expects the younger Nation to dip down and form a snowball, before chucking it at him, or run around some more. Such energy, such excitement.

But America stays, simply shifting the smaller Nation so that Japan's back is pressed flush against the younger's chest, arms wrapped snugly around him.

"_Arigatou_," Japan replies, grateful for the warmth, and relaxing into his native language.

"Anytime," America responds without missing a beat.

They stand content for another good half hour, before deciding even the warmth of each other cannot counter the wet chill biting at their feet.

**I love snow. I could see America being excited about it until he gets sick of the cold :]**


End file.
